Until The End
by Esyla
Summary: The Saints are forced to deal with a pair of hitmen that may just ruin everything they stand for. While trying to uncover the secret of two very mysterious women.not a romance. rated for language and content.Chapter three of doom is here!
1. Problem's Arise

It was supposed to be an easy job for the Saints. A simple in and out. Whack some of the local mobsters, and get the hell out of that house. They had just finished saying the prayer and placing the coins over the men's eyes when Conner heard the noise. It was a low strangled noise that sounded similar to a cry of anguish.

Conner was the taller of the two boys, and most likely the older twin, but they would never be quite sure. Many people who knew the boys assumed that Conner was the older of the two. Conner looked at Murphy and knew he had heard it too. His eyes were searching the room to find the source and finally stopped on a hallway to the left. Murphy looked at his brother and nodded his head in the direction of the hallway. Murphy was only slightly shorter than his twin and seemed to be the "out-there" one of the two.

They looked at their Da and then looked in the direction of the continuing noise. He simply shrugged. Their Da seemed content to let them finish the job and check out the noise, he was already walking away.

"If its another one o' them guys, finish it up quickly." And then Da was gone. The boys looked at each other and followed the sound.

"What ya think it is?" Murphy questioned keeping his gun held up in case it really was another mobster as they crept down the hallway. It lead to a dead end with only one door.

"Fuck, if I knew would we be lookin'?" Conner opened a door that seemed to lead to some kind of basement. The boys both raised eyebrows and then looked back at the stairs. The sound was getting louder and it was starting to sound more like a voice, correction, voices. There was one person that was most defiantly crying from the sound echoing off the walls as they crept down the stairs and there was another voice yelling, but not in English.

They reached the bottom of the stairs which lead to one loan door. It was a large metal door and looked like it was made to be a safe from its general layout. They could clearly hear the voices on the other side of the door.

"Italian." Both Conner and Murphy said at the same time. They listened longer now that they knew what language it was.

"Maria, stop crying this instant. If those men come back and you are crying you will have shamed the whole family, and I will not have that." Said one female voice, the other voice was also female and seemed to be the source of the crying.

Conner turned to Murphy; they pulled their masks off their faces revealing their faces. Both boys had piercing blue eyes but Connor's hair took more after their father's and was a light brown, with Murphy's hair following their mother and was nearly black. Murphy ran his hand through his hair.

"Well what we supose' to do?" Murphy mumbled in Gaelic.

Conner didn't even answer his brother and undid the deadbolt if the giant door. Using all the strength Conner had left he pulled the door from its frame to reveal a dimly lit room. Murphy swept into the room before Conner to asses the situation. A lone light bulb swung back and forth to reveal two figures tied down to chairs.

The first was a woman with long brown hair that waved past her mid back. She had deep brown eyes and her skin was so tan it almost looked black. She was wearing a dark blue dress that was torn on her arms and seemed to have been bunched up around her thighs over time. It was a simple dress, something that more traditional Italian women wear. There was a smaller girl sitting next to her and the cries were coming from her.

The smaller girl had lighter brown hair that was in lose ringlets, her skin was slightly lighter. It was impossible to tell what color her eyes were closed as she cried. She was wearing more modern clothes that consisted of a knee length pleated skirt and a V-neck white shirt, or what looked like it should have been white. It was more torn than the other girl's clothing and was cover in what appeared to be blood, dirty and some kind of other substance that looked like it might have been shoe polish.

It was visible that the girls had been beaten and cut up and the strain of their wrists on the rope clearly showed some bleeding. The boys looked at each other in shock. Smecker had not mentioned anything about kidnapped people or any body else that would be in the house. On instinct the boys had put their masks back on before they opened the door, just in case the people in the room had been a danger to them.

"Christ!" Conner breathed.

The taller girl looked up at them and began to yell in Italian.

"Who in the name of Saint Mary are you guys?" she seethed.

"Your Saints," Conner responded simply picking up the chair not bothering to untie the girl. Murphy pulled the smaller girl off the chair and picked her up wedding style.

"Show off," Murphy mumbled at his brother in Gaelic.

"This one is tied more securely than that one." Conner snapped and proceeded to carry the girl up the stairs, but hell if she was going quietly.

"Where are you taking me and my sister you pig?" The girl in Conner's arms, he had shattered the chair on the stairs and now simply carried her, yelled in Italian.

"Out of this place before all hell brakes lose," Conner responded in Italian.

"You speak Italian?"

"Yes, no be quite. Or I will leave you here." Conner snapped and the girl shut up. He looked over his shoulder to see his see his brother cradling the crying girl who seemed to be mumbling something that no one understood.

"Who are you anyway?" Conner asked the girl in his arms.

"My name is Serena Venizia and that is my sister Maria." She made a head motion towards the girl in Murphy's arms.

"Fuck!" Conner said in English verbalizing his frustration.

"What?" Murphy said quietly, he seemed afraid to disturb the girl in his arms who had just nodded off to sleep. The boys were not surprised that she was asleep; it appeared that she had been crying for hours.

"These are the Venizia sisters," Conner pulled keys out of his pocket that he had lifted from one of the mobsters and started trying to unlock different cars. Finally finding a car that the keys opened, he pushed the girl in his arms, Serena, into the back seat. She was still asking questions in Italian but he had chosen to ignore her.

"Jesus! These girls are considered missin'. World wide search for 'em an' everythin'." Murphy unlike his brother seemed worried to put the girl in his arms, Maria, down and eventually opened the passenger seat of the car with his foot.

Conner got into the driver seat and peeled out of the drive way just in time to hear the sirens rounding the corner of the block. They would need to dump the car as soon as they got the girls somewhere. But the question was where? They had two girls who were currently the objects of the largest world wide missing persons search, but neither of the boys remembered why these two were important.

"So much for this bein' an easy job." Murphy mumbled under his breath as the car took a sharp turn speeding quickly toward the Irish district of Boston.

* * *

Smecker just starred at the brothers. He pointed quickly at Conner then changed his mind, pointed at Murphy, opened and closed his mouth a few times before starting to pace back and forth.

"Look, we ar' sorry." Murphy finally mumbled. The three were currently standing in a back aley near the hospital because it would be odd if they were seen together. Especially now that Smecker was the one feeding the MacManus brothers and their dad the names of the local "evil men", while he was still assigned to the saints case. Which made for some interesting investigative work, mostly Smecker "misplacing" any evidence that he found that could lead the FBI to the MacManus's.

"Sorry? Sorry? Is that all you have got MacManus?" Smecker bellowed. "I gave you the fucking simplest job in the world! And what happens? Not only do half the bodies not match the profile because you forget they are in different parts of the house, but you bring in two unconscious girls twenty four hours later. And all you have to say for your selves is, 'We ar' sorry'? Unbelievable!" Smecker had no reached into his own little word and was not really paying that much attention to brother who were now making angry faces at each other in attempt to blame the other for what happened, but not talk. Conner finally got tired of it and slugged Murphy in the arm.

"Stop that!" Smecker yelled at the two. The brothers stopped but when Smecker turned around Murphy punched Conner in the arm and then stepped out of his reach. "How did you even manage to waste twenty four hours before turning the girls in?"

"Well…" Started Conner, but Smecker interrupted.

"Let me guess." Smecker began. "You two were the ones that took the car…..

* * *

(Flash back style with Smecker narrating)

"You stole the car that is easy to tell but finding where you dropped it was a bit more difficult." Conner turned the corner and became to pull into their old neighborhood. It was late at night and no one was going to be out on the streets in this part of town so they might be safe, for a while at least.

"Where the fuck are ye gonin' Con'?" Murphy was gripping the side of the door because moving around had already briefly woken the crying girl and she seemed to be crying harder for a few minutes. Her sister was still screaming loudly at both of them.

"Where are you pigs taking us?" Serena yelled from her position in the back seat on her side. He head hit the door as Conner took a sharp turn.

"The ole apartment." Conner yelled over the now screaming Serena. Her sister seemed to fall asleep again or at least pass out when they took another sharp turn. Murphy's curiosities lead him to lift her head and push her hair back to see if she was asleep or passed out.

"Get your filthy hands off my sister you _Collenge_," Serena yelled in Italian.

"Wha' she jus' call me?" Murphy motioned with his free hand toward Serena. It seemed that Maria was passed out this time, or at least the level of unconsciousness would suggest that she passed out.

"Fuck if I know." Conner pulled up in front of the building and turned the car off.

"Remind me why we're here exactly?" Murphy wasn't budging just yet, but Conner seemed to want out of that car fast than necessary.

"Cuz, we left the mattress and spare clothes when we moved. We can use that stuff right abou' now. And it means these two don't get to see our real place of livin'." Conner swung Serena over his shoulder fireman style. Murphy opened the passenger door with his right hand and then kicked the door open still carrying the sleeping girl. "I don't got a plan as to what to do with them jus' yet." Conner swiftly climbed the stairs skipping every other step and paying no mind to the fact he was carrying a girl over his shoulder. Murphy was close behind skipping three steps; we always did over do things.

* * *

(Present)

"What I can't figure out is how you two got those extra injuries, and the one girl ended up with a concussion, that if the doctors are correct she got some time last night, which would be when she was still with you two." Smecker was livid.

"Ye see, we thought they were both asleep after a while." Murphy started.

"The older one had finally shut up and we had even gotten some water and beer in her." Conner continued.

"Beer?" Smecker raised and eyebrow at the brothers.

"It was all we had left at the old apartment." Murphy shrugged. Smecker just shook his head, sometimes he forgot who he was dealing with.

"We untied the little one first, she had been out cold for a few hours and didn't seem to e that much of a danger. But the older girl was screaming most of the time." Conner was fumbling to find his cigarettes.

* * *

(Flash back)

"Do you think it's safe to untie the big one yet?" Murphy was trying his best to drink the beer with his mask still on.

"Take your mask off ye fucking idiot!" Conner had ripped his mask off a while ago, but Murphy seemed to think he needed it on. "She's asleep just like 'er sister! 'course ye can untie 'er."

Murphy ripped his mask off and grabbed his knife. He sauntered over to the sleeping girls. The smaller girl was curled in a ball on the old mattress; he had cut her out of the ropes and duct tape as soon has they had gotten into the apartment. But the older sister seemed to scream at them for hours before she had finally given up and let them try and get her something to drink. She had quieted down and now appeared to be asleep. No sooner had Murphy sliced the bonds on her hands and feet than she suddenly sprang up and punched Murphy in the face.

"Fuck!" Conner, being the faster thinker of the two, grabbed a chair and smashed it the girl's head from behind. She fell over instantly unconscious.

"Crazy fuck punched me in the face!" Murphy was pinching his nose as blood slowly trickled down his face. He groaned mentally knowing that any blood either of them spilt had to be cleaned or they had to put ammonia on it.

"Cheer up Murph. I'm sure the ladies will still flock to ye, even with a messed up nose." Conner patted his brothers back as he laughed.

"Fuck you Conner! At least I didn't get the shit kicked out of me by a lesbian, just surprise attacked." Murphy pushed Conner away roughly. Conner punched Murphy's arm. And the normal wrestlings match between the two ensued.

* * *

(Present)

"Well that would explain the bloody nose Murphy has and the bump on her head. But this does present a problem, she has seen Murphy's ugly mug." Conner coughed trying not to laugh. Smecker turned and looked at him. "You have no room for laughing Conner, the younger sister got a look at you from what I can tell. She was conscious when you brought her in." Conner stopped coughing abruptly and became rather solemn.

As a joke Conner had made Murphy carry the unconscious bigger sister to the hospital today while he grabbed the smaller one, and she had woken up while he was carrying her into the hospital and looked at him for a good long minute before the detectives Greenly, Duffy and Dolly took over the girl's care.

"The one thing I am still not sure about is why it took you two so long? Why didn't you just bring the girls in after that?" Smecker looked at the MacManus brothers. The two looked at each other and then shrugged at the same time.

"It was Friday night." Conner offered like that explained everything.

"Meaning?" Smecker raised and eyebrow.

"We went te the pub." Murphy lit a cigarette and blew a puff of smoke off to his side. Smecker simply rolled his eyes. Some times he forgot who he was dealing with. These two along with their father was excellent hit-men and did their job to a very professional level. But they were still in their early 30's and seemed to keep up the Irish tradition with a new level of drunkenness. But out of every time he had seen the two get drunk and come in the next morning, they rarely had hang over and on the rare occasion he caught them drunk they were never really as drunk as they should be for the alcohol level's they tested for.

"Look, next time bring any witnesses in as soon as you knock them out. And I mean that, we can't have random people walking around Boston knowing what the two of you look like. So for the next few weeks unless you are scouting for a job or working I do not want the two of you walking around town together." Smecker instructed.

"What about Church?" Conner voiced what both brothers had been thinking.

"Church, you can go together. But when you go out at night or whatever it is you two do to kill time do separately." Both of the MacManus brothers groaned. "At least until we know exactly when these two girls are going and exactly how much they remember. Until then I don't want you walking around together."

"But they are not even out of the hospital." Murphy complained. "How they gonna see us if they're still in the hospital?" Murphy dropped his finished cigarette and crushed it with his foot.

"Murphy, just do what I tell you for once." Smecker ran his hand through his hair, these two were going to kill him one of these days with all the complications. "I have your new assignment, so spend some time working that out. Greenly will contact you when we have more information about the whereabouts of your new target, but till then try and keep a low profile and say hi to your dad for me," Smecker handed the boys an envelope with information about their new hit and other specifics that might help. "I will see you two in a week." And then Smecker turned around and headed back toward the hospital. The brothers started to look through the file.

"Aw, it's another Russian Mafioso." Murphy grumbled a bit.

"Aye, didn't we kill this guy's boss last month?" Conner flipped through the pages and looked to see that they had in fact gotten rid of the boss about a month ago.

"Wait, Smecker said in two weeks…"Murphy didn't finish because he appeared to be thinking.

"And?" Conner now was looking at the police records that their new target had.

"It's Saint Patty's Day in two weeks." Murphy pulled one of the papers out from his brother's hand to look at the picture of the target.

"Ah, Fuck! That's not fair. It also the two year anniversary of when this whole thing started." Conner pulled the piece of paper back and whacked Murphy in the face with it. "Look, I need some thin' to eat." Conner started to walk further down the alley and Murphy jogged to catch up.

* * *

The next day the boys were back in the room with their Da. They were going over the information about the mobster and his habits. They were also planning who was going to tail the guy for the next week or so when the phone rang.

"Aye?" Conner answered the phone.

"Where have you two been today?" Smecker yelled into the phone. Conner pulled the phone away from his ear and held it at arm's length.

"We been in the room with Da looking over the new mark, why?" Conner spoke into the phone.

"Fuck!" Smecker yelled into the phone. Now all three MacManus's were gathered around the phone listening. Even Mr. MacManus seemed interested in what was happening and had pulled his chair a bit closer to the phone. "Meet me at the address on the paper's in three hours, and under no circumstances are you to be late!" And then Smecker slammed down the phone.

"Well what the fuck do ye suppos' tha' was abou'?" Murphy was sprawled out on one of the beds that had been close to the phone.

"Looks like we will be going for a little field trip." Mr. MacManus said before he sauntered over to the bathroom.

* * *

A few hours later is was pitch black when the boys and Mr. MacManus pulled up in the beaten up old car they used for transportation. The stood in front of a house covered in crime scene tape. Smecker had apparently ordered most of the personnel to leave beside the other detectives that were part of their inner circle. Duffy was waiting for them out side.

"Boy am I glad to see you three. Smecker may just crack this time, wait until you see the damage here." Duffy escorted the MacManus men into the house to find what looked very much like a hit that they would have pulled off.

There were about ten bodies scattered throughout the house and each of them had a giant bright red kiss mark on either their foreheads or their cheeks. They realized that these were the men they had been planning to kill this coming week. Some one had beaten them to it, and they were not normal assigns, they had a mark.

"The infamous Kissing Queens have made their way to Boston." Smecker began.

"Kissing Queens?" Mr. MacManus rasied and eyebrow.

"Two rather famous female hit-men, known for leaving all their victims with a kiss and," Smecker held up a Queen of Hearts playing card, "a Queen of Hearts card. These two have being doing work mostly in New York for the past few years. But then it was assumed they were killed after two females were found dead that matched not only the finger prints but also the lip prints." Smecker stopped and looked around. "But now we have a new pair! Different fucking lip prints, no finger prints and completely different heights from what the ballistics guy can tell me."

The MacManus boy's looked at each other before bending over one of the dead bodies and looking at the kiss mark.

"So what does this have to do with us?" Murphy finally voiced what all three of them had been thinking.

"What does this have to do with you? Everything! These two could start a mob war, because unlike you three these two are still working for the mob bosses. And if there are heirs to the thrones of this style that means not only will there be more FBI agents coming to Boston to look at any and all of this mafia murders but it also means it will be harder for me and the dipshit detectives to cover your asses when you do slip up." Smecker stopped and walked right up to Murphy.

"THESE TWO COULD MEAN THE FUCKING END OF THE SAINTS!" Smecker screamed right into Murphy's face. Murphy backed up a little bit.

"Alrigh', Aye get it. Ye don't havete yell." Murphy mumbled as he crept away.


	2. Author's Note

**Authors note**: pretty please review! Or I will be forced to send some angry mobsters after you.

**Readers Vote**: I am mulling over what is going to happen in the next chapter and I think it is really up to what the readers and my friend who consults thinks. So now is a time to get your say.

**Do you want:**

To see more from the boys and learn more about their hits and how this new enemy is effecting them. This would include a hit and them getting sloppy drunk at a bar.

Hear from the lovely sisters and get a grim look at why they were in that basement and what they are up to now.

Watch Smecker at work as he deals with the new hits that are springing up from both the Kissing Queens and the Saints

I have no idea what to do right now, because creatively any choice right now would work for my plot line. And theoretically all of them will be included in the next few chapters. Just depends on what should come first. So it's up to you nice readers. Otherwise I will call my family and make them hunt you down. They will make you sleep with the fishes...big grin...you know i am only teasing.

And I would like to remind everyone this is my first fanfic so go easy on me.


	3. Killers, Churches, and Cops

Enjoy!

* * *

(Yesterday back at the hospital)

Caitriona Maria lay in the hospital bed enjoying the peace. She did not remember the last time that she was able to lie down in a bed and not worry about being yelled at for sleeping and showing weakness. Serena lay in the bed next to her fast asleep. Serena looked perfect sleeping like that; she didn't look like what either of them was.

Caiti, as she preferred to be called by anyone not from her father's side of the family, got out of her bed and brought the IV unit with her down the hall. She asked the nurse politely to help her take a shower. The nurse, an older woman who had bright red hair that was slowly graying and a warm smile that reminded Caiti of what a mother should look like helped her unplug the IV and get Caiti into the shower.

"There ye go luv'. Now ya just push that there button if ye need anything else." The nurse told Caiti as she left. Caiti smiled at the nurse's back, her accent was so much like her mother's it was comforting.

Stepping into the shower Caiti immediately felt a hundred times better, she did not remember the last time she had taken a shower just to take a shower. Normally when she took a shower it was to scrub the scum off her before she went to do whatever job _they_ had thought for her to do next.

Caiti looked down at the water running into the drain and saw that it was brown.

"Fuck!" Caiti mumbled. She pulled a lock of hair in front of her to see the temporary dye washing right off to reveal her red hair under the light brown dye. Finding dye would be difficult while she was in the hospital, and she knew it was only a matter of time before _they_ found her and Serena. Only a matter of time before she went back to the life _they_ told her she had to live.

Caiti stepped out of the shower and froze. There were voices coming from the room and they were speaking Italian, which meant that _they_ had already found the girls. Caiti listened slowly as she reached for the spare clothes the nice detectives had gotten her and her sister when they helped the girls.

"You were supposed to kill the Russians! How the fuck did you end up getting captured by the Fusco's and then kill them! We could have a mob war on our hands because of that mess up! They are Italian mob you bitch! We have a pact with them!" yelled a male voice. Caiti cringed, Luciano was not happy. And when he was upset, she got hurt.

"We didn't kill them, some one else did." Serena said in a humble voice.

"That is exactly why you are going to make it right! You have a job to do tonight. Do this one right and we might actually let that little half sister of yours live." Luciano husked. Caiti shivered, she knew the threat was empty, but it still scared her. They were not allowed to kill her, she was still related to them and still shared their blood, and for that reason killing her was out of the question, but anything else was okay.

"She is your half sister too." Serena struck back. Caiti winced; it was a bad idea to ever talk back to any of the family.

"She is a bastard child, just like you, I will never call either of you sister. For as long as you live you will simply be servants that do this family's bidding as far as I am concerned," Luciano practically seethed. Caiti knew she was going get a beating for this. "Now get dressed!" Luciano screamed. Caiti heard Serena scream briefly in pain and realized that he had most likely pulled her IV source out of her arm by force.

Caiti opened the bathroom door to find Bruno standing directly in front of her as if waiting for her. Without saying a word he reached out with his gloved hand grabbed her arm and ripped the IV source from her arm. Caiti flinched and bit her lip but made no noise. Making a noise would only prove to further anger Luciano and she did not really feel like losing another rib. He looked at her for a moment before he grabbed her by her hair and dragged her to face Luciano.

Luciano was about 35 but Caiti never really cared, and frankly she would never be told anyway. He had black hair and matching black eyes. His skin was even darker than Serena's and his bone structure of his face screamed Italian. He was the heir to the throne of the famous Tiveron mob family. He wore a dark pinstripe suit. If Caiti did not know him and had met him on the street she might have assumed he was a respectable businessman. But she did know him. Caiti looked briefly at his hands and saw that even though he had taken his coat off he had left his black leather gloves on.

Caiti shivered as one of his gloved hands reached up and grabbed her chin so that she was forced to look at him. Caiti had grown used to the feeling of cold leather; it was nothing new to her to only be touched by leather. Her status as a hit-woman and a bastard child made her a lower form of life according to her family. Serena was also a bastard child and a hit-woman, but she was Italian through and through. Serena was allowed to be touched by skin of members of their family. But Caiti alone was not touched by skin. Caiti was not pure Italian, Caiti was half Irish. Her bright copper hair an insult to the family every moment of her life, her very existence a burden that would get her a life time of ridicule.

"What happened to your hair?" Luciano's black eyes showed his anger at her red hair.

"The dye came out, Sir. I will get more as soon as I can, Sir." Caiti mumbled as she tried to turn her head away from his soulless eyes, but Luciano tightened his grip on her chin so that she was forced to look him in the eye.

"You will finish the job correctly tonight. Or you may never be released." Luciano warned as he waved his other hand at Bruno to get Serena. Caiti didn't even make a sound as one of the other thugs threw a blindfold over her eyes and gagged her. She didn't move when they picked her up and threw her over their shoulders and proceeded to kidnap her from the hospital. This was nothing new; this was how she was treated in her family. Family, it wasn't really a family. It was a group of lowlifes that she had the unfortunate luck of sharing similar genetic patterns with. A group of people more evil than the devil himself.

Caiti smiled behind her gag, they had no idea what she was truly capable of, what she and Serena were capable of. They would not know what hit them when the time came.

* * *

Serena stood over one of the many dead men in the house; the only difference was this guy has been the target. She stood there and thought for a minute. _Did she really want to go through with this? Was she really going to bring back the Kissing Queens? Could she ever be as good as her mother had been?_

Caiti tiptoed into the room breaking Serena's thoughts. Caiti's clothes were completely covered in blood, and she had a head injury where one of the guys had been able to react to their intrusion fast enough to get Caiti on the temple. Serena stepped over the man to her half sister and saw she had already put on the blood read lip stick and was holding the Queen of Hearts cards.

"Caiti, are you sure this is a good idea?" Serena pulled a bit of cloth and tied up the wound on her half-sister's head.

"It was your idea. I am just following orders. Boss wanted us to make an uproar, bringing back your mother's hit style should shake things up." Caiti pulled out some bleach and ammonia and began to spray it on her clothes and the blood that she had dripped. "Look, Serena, I love you and all but I don't really have a choice in this matter. I'm just lucky that my punishment for this last mess up is that I have to live on my own for a while." Caiti leaned down and kissed another man on the check and placed one of the cards in his hand.

"That's not really a punishment for you though." Serena kissed a man on his forehead and placed a card in his hand.

"It may not seem that way but I have been ordered not to see or contact you outside of work. I will be out of the house with no money from the family for a month. That doesn't mean that I won't get my other weekly punishments." Caiti flinched at the thought, Serena felt the urge to go comfort her sister, but she was not allowed to. Even she was not allowed to touch her own sister without leather gloves. It sickened Serena, but it also made her drive to finish their plan greater.

The two girls finished their work on all the men and then exited out the back door. The walked several alleys before Caiti took a turn toward a more southern part of Boston. Serena grabbed Caiti's arm and pulled her back.

"Where are you going? You can't go any where looking like that!" Serena spoke in a loud whisper, the Italian coming out more airy than normal.

"I stashed some clothes in a dumpster near by before I met you at the job." Caiti pried her sister's gloved hand from her sleeve. "After I change I am going to go to church." Caiti replied simply.

"Church? Are you crazy, boss has forbidden you to ever set foot in our church!" Serena was getting heated, and that meant that she was likely to break something soon. Serena had a temper that could scare serial killers into submission.

"Did I say I was going to our church? No. I am going to South Boston. I will be in Irish territory for the next few weeks. If you are looking for me ask for him at the big cathedral." Caiti slipped a piece of paper in her sister's pocket before she slowly walked away. Serena pulled the paper out of her pocket and read the name.

"Caiti! Monsignor is not a name!" Serena yelled after her sister. "Caiti! Caiti, are you listening to me?" But Caiti did not turn around; she simply waved a hand back at her sister and kept walking. "Oh, fuck this shit." Serena mumbled under her breath and headed on home, to where she was surely going to have to clean most of the giant mansion.

* * *

Caiti sat in the confessional through all of mass. She said all the prayers by herself; she kneeled when she should and stood when she should. But she remained silent. She knew it was still strange to do this in a church where no one cared. She was sure that here her red hair would mean nothing at all to the people of the congregation. But frankly, old habits die hard.

The monsignor had become one of Caiti's few friends in life the first time she had stumbled into the church a week ago. She and Serena had been forcefully moved from their home in New York City to Boston by orders of their father. Apparently he was losing hit-men faster than he went through affairs. Caiti had been beaten for talking back to their father in front of the rest of the family. She had stumbled out of the mansion knowing that they really would rather that she died out on the streets. It had been one of the worse beatings she had received in a long time; she could feel a broken rib and the cuts all over her body.

The monsignor had been cleaning the alter when a bloody and dying Caiti had stumbled in. She had walked half way across town in her condition simply to find a church that she was not banned from. She wanted to die in a church that did not hate red hair, or the Celtic ring she wore at all times. He had rushed to the dying girl and acted quickly. He had called some of the other priests to get their personal doctor. The priests feeling that it was their duty to help this poor soul that had wandered into the church so late at night.

The doctor had assumed that Caiti had been raped or attacked. But as he treated her he told the priests in English that her injuries looked more like kind of ritualistic beating that was often seen in older parts of Europe. From that moment forth Caiti was under the protection of the priests.

She had stayed in their house. They had clothed her and feed her. They tried desperately to get Caiti to speak to them, but in fear she had always responded in the northern Italian dialect that her family commonly spoke. It was not that she did not trust the priests. She trusted them as much as she trusted Serena. But Caiti's idea of trust was different. She knew they would take care of her. But she did not know when they might turn on her. So she kept quite.

That was until Luciano showed up and tried to drag her back home. The monsignor and the other priests had blocked Luciano and kicked him out of the church. They had protected Caiti, and she knew she could trust them from then on. But she had to do as her family said. If she rebelled now, while they were strong she would be hunted by them forever. So she left. She took her orders and tried to help Serena with the hit. But they had not expected to be caught blocks away by their targets. They had ended up in that basement, and had been down there for at least two days before the two men in masks had showed up. Caiti sorely wished she could remember what the face of the one man had looked like, maybe he could help her bring down her family.

Mass was ending and Caiti waited until the monsignor came over and gave a quick rap on the door letting her know she could come out.

"Time to come out child," he spoke softly. "Every one is gone now; you are safe to come out."

The monsignor was under the impression that Caiti was hiding from some one. Today she had told him in English that she had been kidnapped again by the people hurting her and needed a different place to stay, and that she must not be seen by anyone that may be Italian at all. The monsignor did not know what his meant but he was willing to help.

When Caiti poked her head out the door she saw that the monsignor was not alone. Next to him stood an elderly man with large glasses that smelled faintly of alcohol. He wore one of those hats that seemed to always be on those newspaper boys in older movies. He gray hair dangled in front of his right eye. He was shorter and stockier but at the same time seemed to be the kind of man that it didn't matter how tall he was, he was respected. Caiti quickly closed the door again. She heard the monsignor give a faint laugh.

"Don't fear my child. This man is a loyal servant of God and a good man. He is willing to rent out an apartment in his building to you for very little." The monsignor pulled the door open and gently pulled Caiti out of the confession booth. The other man gave Caiti a wide grin before his face started to twitch.

"N…n…nice te m…m…met ya. Ye can c…c…call me Doc." The stock man stuttered. "Yer gonna be r…r…rooming above me bar."

* * *

(Two days after the discovery of the Kissing Queens, and three since the boys brought the girls in. And only 11 days until Saint Patty's Day.hint I skip a round to confuse you poor readers.)

Detective Greenly was in a foul mood, which normally meant that Smecker had been to see him. Or at least that is what it meant these past two years.

"What happened to you Greenly? Smecker finally try something with you?" Detective Dolly joked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Fuck you Dolly." Greenly threw down his pen. "It's got nothing to do with Smecker." Greenly picked up a file and handed it to Dolly. "It's those two girls that got brought in; we got nothing on either of them, ever. No birth certificates. No immigration papers. They don't even have last names!" Greenly ran his hand through his hair roughly.

"Bastards." Came the meek voice of one of the female detectives in the cubicle next to Greenly. The newer detective had been claimed to be brilliant but rarely talked.

"What?" Greenly looked at the rather frail looking woman over the desk.

"I said, bastard, but in the original sense of the word." She smiled weakly and when both Greenly and Dolly stared at her for a moment longer she seemed to get that they didn't understand what she meant. "I over heard you saying earlier that these girls were both Italian and apparently spoke very little English. But the last name they gave you is just a name of a town. In Italy it is still customary for fatherless children to simply take the name of the town as their last name rather than that of their mother. It is also more strictly pushed upon "bastard" or I guess we would call them "love children" now and orphans."

The female detective took the file from Dolly's hands and looked at the names. "Their town appears to Venice. Which suggests that they were either raised at an orphanage or that they are from the north, which I doubt."

"And why is that Detective Treviso." Greenly looked at the woman doubtfully. She was about a head shorter than Greenly and always seemed to look very small. Her full head of black hair that lay flatly against her small back. Her deep brown eyes seemed to think for a moment as her lips pursed.

"Because, not every body in this business came from nice respectable cop families like you Greenly. Some of us know a thing or two about organized crime from the belly of the beast. These two are southerners, that is if they told the truth to that translator, and I also think they know English."

"What makes you say that?" Duffy sipped his coffee watching the scene unfold. It was common knowledge that Greenly had a thing for the new female detective, Marie Treviso, but was terrified to even talk to the woman, and personal Duffy wished he could tape the range of expression that Greenly had gone through in the last few moments.

"If you look at the transcript from the brief interview the two women are talking while you are talking to Duffy about what kind of questions you should ask. They are talking about weather or not they should answer in English or not." She pointed to a few lines of the transcript. "See right there, the translator didn't look at that bit but the older one, uh, Serena says 'Speak a word of English to these men and you will regret it.' The tape must have not picked up what the younger one, uh, Maria, said after that because the next thing said is again by Serena and is a response. 'No, there is no way they could help even if we did tell them." She handed the folder back to Greenly.

"You speak Italian?" He said in a slightly muffled tone that showed he was having trouble coming up with words.

Smecker chose that moment to interrupt.

"Greenly, how about you go get Detective Treviso and I some coffee while you are off in la-la land." Smecker patted Greenly's shoulder before giving him a light push in the direction of the coffee machine.

"Duffy? How are those two lovely ladies?" Smecker said as Duffy walked past Greenly on his way to the coffee machine.

"That's the thing. Appears that they left without notice the hospital the second day we were there." Duffy said in his ever clam voice. Even when Detective Duffy got stressed he seemed to keep his voice at the same level. He was the least expressive of the three detectives that had over the last two years turned into Smecker's lackeys, for lack of a better term.

"Duffy, go get Greenly, we are taking a little field trip to see what those dumb fucks at the hospital were doing not calling us the second these two disappeared. Duffy ran back to grab Greenly.

All three detectives were hurriedly grabbing their things as Smecker yelled for them to get a move on. As always Greenly was the last to get his stuff and was mumbling curses under his breath as he grabbed his coat when he realized that Marie was walking right past him to her desk.

"Those girls didn't leave on their own, they were kidnapped." She whispered in his ear as she passed him.

"And how the fuck do you know that Marie?" Greenly swiveled around to face her.

"Belly of the beast Greenly, belly of the beast." She said slowly over her shoulder. Greenly would have walked after her to find out just what that meant, but just then Smecker gave a rather strangled yell that pulled Greenly from his thoughts._ I will find out what the fuck she means, later_, Greenly thought.

* * *

**Author Note**: CHAPTER TWO IS FINALY HERE!

thanks to my wonderful editor and beta reader Drew Cowden and his great ideas that keep this story going. thanks to Goddesslaughs for being my only reviewer. thanks to kate and mike from cryptology for reading this when i couldnt get ahold of drew for a while. i love you all!

**Italian**: in the first chapter i used the work "collenge" with i cant really spell out how you pronounce it but it is a northern italian slang for bastard, but the acctual translation is testicle. i just thought some of my lovely italian should get used.

**Names**: Caiti's name is the traditional irsih for Cathrine. Caiti is said more like "cat-ie" but with an irish accent.

Luciano is the name of one of my uncles.

Fusco is just a good Italian name.

Serena is the name of the girlfriend of my cousin.

Treviso is the name of the town that some of my family in Italy lives.

**Twists**: Yes, that was Doc, as in the bar tender from the original movie. Drew pointed out that he had lost his bar. I pointed out that was cuz the Russians were buying him out, so i figured that with most of the Russians gone after two years of the Saints running around.

**Next Chapter**: We get to see the lovely boys again! We find out what they have been up to during those past two years and what they have been doing while the cop story line skipped ahead. There is even promise of a drunken bar fight!

love

Esyla


	4. Saints, Fights and a game of Chase

Chapter three is finally here!

* * *

It was one of those crisp spring days where the wind made it cold enough to still need a coat, but the sun made it impossible to stand in its light for too long. Trees and flowers were starting to blow all over the city and the Irish district was slowly starting to set up for Saint Patrick's Day next week. It had been six days since the first Kissing Queens attack and in the last few days the news was plastered with information about four more hits. It seemed that the world had temporarily forgotten about the infamous Saints. But the Saints had not forgotten about the world.

For that exact reason both Conner and a very grumpy Murphy were walking slowly about a block behind a man in a black suit. This was their third target this week, and this time they were determined to be the ones to do the shooting, and not the Kissing Queens. Each time they had trailed a target in the last week they would be dead before they could even get close. The Kissing Queens were making good work of most of their hits, and frankly it was slowly starting to irk the Saints. In truth Conner was slowly boiling in his mind about the whole situation, but Murphy just seemed to get bored randomly and go off to get drunk.

Boredom, frustration and a general uneasiness about the Kissing Queens had led the Saints to a new kind of trailing. Today they were just going to follow the guy and then get him at the end of the day, they were not about to let another mobster fall prey to the Kissing Queens. The Saints were here to get rid of the evil men in the world. But it was still unclear as to whom the Kissing Queens were working for, and until the boys knew weather they served justice like them or were just as bad as the men they kill the boys would continue to loath their existence. The boys were prepared to make their hit at any moment. They already had on their turtlenecks and gloves. They ignored the slight heat when they walked in the sun. This time they would be the ones to serve justice, it was what they did, what they had been called to do.

The man took a sharp turn into and alley and the boys started to speed their pace up. This hit had been giving them trouble most of the day. It would be dusk soon and then they would need to make their move. They started to jog when they saw that the man had taken a turn around another alley.

"Ye sure we should run a'ter him?" Murphy mumbled but Conner just smacked his arm to tell him to be quite. They were rewarded for their efforts with the sight of the man walking into a porno club. Both brothers sighed and rolled their eyes. They were both thinking the same thing. _What was it with these guys and porn?_ It was almost like half their hits took place at porn businesses these days.

The brothers looked at each other and a slow smirk began to show on both their faces. The sun would be setting soon. Their man would most likely be in the porn place the rest of the night. They had their hit.

"Time te call Da?" Murphy raised and eyebrow at his twin.

"Aye, time te call Da." Conner reached into his duffle bag to retrieve a cell phone.

* * *

The sun was creeping bellow the horizon when the Saints finally pulled their masks on to shield them from the eyes of mortals and entered the building. The lay out of the inside had now becomes familiar to them after so many of the sinners they had laid to rest seemed to favor similar grounds for their deeds. A stun gun to the dancer had her out before she could figure that her world would soon be crashing down from holy power. Each one took a door, peered down the hole to see the faces of the doomed and then opened the frail doors that pretended to shield the sinners from them.

Hell fire rained down on the sinners. The Saints moved with the swiftness of angels to prepare the fallen men for their meeting with the boat man across the river Styx. The Saints granted the fallen one last prayer before they left the building. They opened the doors into the cold night air and expected the usual emptiness, but there was a thickness to the air. A presence that they all felt but ignored. They knew who hid in the shadows watching them, the same two that they had watched the past week from the shadows. None of the Saints turned their head to look down the alley where they felt the presence coming from. None of the Saints really wanted to find their new rivals there, because finding them meant killing them, and killing them would only happen when the Saints could be sure they were evil people. Until that time the night air would remain thick after every hit, waiting for the moment when the time came.

* * *

Conner and Murphy sat at McGinty's bar downing what had to be their ninth beer of the night, not include those eight shots earlier. They were quiet tonight as the number of customers dwindled down. Doc didn't say anything to either of them. He had come to understand the brothers more during the past two years, not including their short leave to New York.

It started to rain when a large man walked into the bar and Doc started to look worried. Sure the Russians were dead and he got to keep his bar but this guy was recent. Doc recognized the man from a picture upstairs and knew that he had to find a way to get him out of the bar quickly.

"Sometan' wrong Doc?" Murphy inquired noticing the bartender's nervousness at the appearance of the man.

"He needs…ta…ta….ta leave, r…r…right now." Doc stammered not wanting to give too much away.

"Don't cha worry Doc; us guys will take care of him." Conner patted the older man before he slowly moved around the room informing some of the more loyal members of the plan. Murphy just sat on his stool and started at the man. He looked to be a businessman in his mid thirties. He was wearing a fine tailored pinstripe suit and black leather gloves, which was strange because it wasn't cold outside. The man's black hair was wet from the rain and his black eyes seemed to be looking for something. When they settled on Murphy it appeared he had found what he was looking for.

"What are you looking at Mick?" The man said in a heavy Italian accent. Oh, Murphy was so going to hit this guy in about ten seconds.

"_Niente._" Murphy responded as he saw a guy come out of nowhere and smash a beer bottle on the Italian man's head. Murphy sprang up and punched the man in the face before he could hit the floor, just to get it out of his system. He was rewarded with a satisfying crunch that could only be the man's nose.

"Now Murph, what made you go and do that?" The guy in the overalls asked as he lowered his broken bottle.

"Needed ta," Murphy shrugged. Conner and some of the other men from the bar were dragging the man out of the bar by his feet letting his face drag on the ground.

"Now, the question is what te do with this fella," Conner said to the group as they got outside the bar into the rain.

"I know a great dumpster about five blocks from here, main one for at least ten restaurants. I think it might do nicely," the man in the overalls responded.

"Muph?" Conner gave is brother a knowing look.

"Aye." Murphy headed back into the bar without another word. The two of them were not supposed to be seen together as it was. It was bad enough that they were cheating most of the time and still went just about everywhere together. But if both of them went to dispose of the guy and got caught Smecker would not be bailing them out. So Murphy went back into the bar.

* * *

The night drew on until the twilight hours. Murphy was sure that by now Conner was back in their apartment that they shared sleeping restlessly. Conner always was a bad sleeper after a job, or when Murphy stayed out later. Murphy just didn't sleep after jobs. He had too much energy. His whole body was buzzing with electricity and he couldn't stand to lie down and sleep. Conner always needed sleep after jobs; it tired him in more than one way. For this reason Murphy and Doc were the only people left in the bar as the sun was about to rise. Doc loved the MacManus brothers like sons and would stay open just for them as long as needed, and when it came to Murphy that was often all night long.

Murphy was just about to leave when there was a knock at the back door that came from behind the bar. Doc jumped out of his seat and ran to the back door which was out of sight from the bar, but Murphy listened to what was happening, just in case.

"I'm sorry Doc, I lost my key. I don't know what happened to it. I really am sorry," Came a female voice that sounded sad and tired.

"Don't ye….ye…ye worry about that darl…l…ling." Doc said as he closed the door. "B…b…but I've got some bad news." At this point Murphy couldn't hear anything else that was said, he assumed that Doc and the woman must be whispering.

"What if he figured out that I am here because of that Doc? He is not going to take getting knocked out lightly." Murphy stood up, he may have been drunk but he had been sobering up in the last few hours and no one was going blame what happened on Doc. "He isn't that kind of man. That is why I showed you the pictures." Murphy made his way around the bar towards where he knew Doc and the woman must be talking. "I may have to…."

"Look none of this was his fault." Murphy slurred ever so slightly. "Me an the guys didn't like the look of the guy." Okay, he was lying his ass off right now but he was a little too busy trying to stay standing and not stare at the girls breasts in front of him.

"And who might you be?" The girl responded like she was more pissed than curious. Murphy pulled his gaze away from her chest for a second to get a look at the face that connected with the voice. Her bright red hair was shining like fire around her head as the first rays of sunlight streamed through the window. Her green eyes looked like steel and stone at the same time, something Murphy had only seen twice before in eyes, and those were his and his brothers.

"He's one of the r…r…regulars. He's a n….n…nice guy. Don't ye…ye worry Caiti, he'll k…k…keep his mouth shut about ye…ye being here." Doc patted the girl and then walked out to the front muttering something about making another key.

The girl just glared at Murphy for a minute. He glared right back holding his balance as best he could. He could have sworn that she looked familiar but he was positive he didn't know any Caiti's in the area, which meant he didn't know her.

"I don't trust your eyes." Caiti finally said breaking the silence. Murphy took a few steps closer so that he was speaking right into her ear.

"Good, cuz aye don't trust yer eyes either. Ye got the eyes of a person that's seen death first hand, an thats rare." Murphy said barely above a whisper. Was he drunker than he thought or did this girl smell like vanilla?

"I guess that means I should stay away from you then?" Caiti breathed into his ear.

"Maybe." Murphy whispered and then drew back so he could look the girl in her eyes. He liked the look he saw there. It was something that he only saw in the mirror most of the time. He definitely liked this girl. She would be interesting. And at that moment Murphy had one of his drunken urges that he didn't stop.

By the time the feather light brushing of his lips on hers was over he had already left the room. Murphy smiled when he heard an aggravated growl from behind him. He was sure he had just found a new toy.

"What's your fucking name you god damn son of a bitch?" The girl yelled as he was about to walk out the front door.

Murphy turned around and looked at her. Oh, he was going to have fun with this one. She looked like fire and brim stone just standing there looking at him.

"Murphy." He responded with a small smile.

"Murphy what?" She snapped, tapping her foot which only made him smile more.

"Sorry lov' aye don't kiss an tell." And then he was gone. But not before he heard the yell from the bar as the door closed. Oh yes, he was going to be stopping by more often and figuring out from Doc exactly who she was. Murphy wasn't one to pass up a game of chase even if it included a lioness as his prey.

* * *

**Authors Note**

So there you have it chapter three. much shorter than the others because my exams are coming up, and i was pressed to get it done before i cant do any work on it for the next three weeks. tries really hard not to think about all the work she has to do

I would like to thanks my reviewers GoddessLaughs and my friend Kate (who i love beyond words because for Christmas she bought me a Boondock Saints poster that is signed by Troy Duffy.)

Drew is to blame for the bit about Murphy staring at her boobs. He is my guy insight and seems to think that is exactly what would happen. He would also like to mention that he resents being called a boy and thinks that the MacManus brothers would too, so i am going to have to change that for next time.

the italiced word is Italian for nothing. Murphy is litteraly impling he is looking at nothing. or thats how i wanted it to be taken.

Next chapter is most likely going to be Serena's point of view, Conner's and maybe a very disgruntled Luciano.

Thank you all for reading (because i know there are readers, i see the hits, i know you read! review already!)

Esyla


End file.
